


A Belated Birthday Surprise

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Little things [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sherlock Cares, Sherlolly - Freeform, Squishy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a fellow Tumblr-ino struggling with pregnancy and morning sickness. She had posted asking if there were any fics where Molly is pregnant and dealing with this too. At the time there was a lot of hate in the tag, so I decided to do something lovely for a stranger rather than something cruel, this is the result.</p><p>Also Sherlock is lovely and fluffy in this one, when I'm pregnant I need that fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Belated Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladies looking for a pregnant Molly in my fic Better than Nothing, I thought I'd post this here instead of only on Tumblr, It's a quick little fluffy, I hope it brings someone some a little happiness. Please be warned, it was written for somebody with severe morning sickness looking to relate..

"Molly?" Sherlock called, yanking his Belstaff off as he made his way to the kitchen to see his wife, desperate to see her after a case that taken him all the way to Egypt and away from his loving wife for three whole weeks.

He knew he'd find her in the kitchen, she liked routines and order and at 5.15 pm she would be preparing a simple dinner for herself and giving Toby his dinner, he couldn't wait to surprise her.

He paused in the kitchen, looking around he saw a bottle of ginger beer on the table, a box of crackers and Toby's food bowl was filled with dry food rather than usual fish or rabbit he favoured for his evening meal, he'd obviously turned his nose up at it – odd.

Cocking his head he listened, she probably had gotten caught up on the phone and was not willing to be rude. He couldn't hear her voice though, Hmm? A crease formed between his brows, the same crease that Molly loved to trace with her fingers before kissing it, it always disappeared after that.

The bathroom would be the obvious next stop, the contents of the table suggested a sore belly, stomach flu? Menses? She had already begun or was soon to assuming his calculations were correct – which they always were.

He paused outside and knocked softly, "Molly? Are you okay? May I come in?" Her only answer was a strangled sort of sob.

"I'm coming in." Pushing open the door he found Molly lying on the floor in front of the bath, wrapped around a bucket that she'd obviously hauled in from the laundry. He knelt down next to her and pulled her gently so that her head landed in his lap, "Molly? Shall I get an antiemetic?"

Hope dawned in Molly's eyes, "Do you have some here?" She gasped out in obvious discomfort.

"No, Mrs Hudson has some, I'll carry you to the bed and go and see her."

Molly nodded weakly, "Oh, thank god, I feel so rotten. This damn flu won't go away, I've been sick the whole time you've been gone."

Sherlock put an arm under her legs and one across her back and lifted her carefully, she was so slight she barely seemed a burden, she'd lost weight while he'd been away too. "Molly? What symptoms are you experiencing? Any issues with smells? Food aversions? Any pain in your lower abdomen?"

Molly interrupted him as he lay her lovingly on the bed, "You think I'm pregnant?"

"Would that be so terrible?" He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair away from her face, "I'll get the bucket, then I'll go get the tablet, we can talk once it's done it's job and you can talk."

"Which – type – is - it?" Molly managed.

"They are pregnancy safe because Mary had one when she was rather poorly one afternoon. Also in answer to the question you are thinking but have not yet asked, they have not expired, Mrs Hudson keeps them up to date, she finds nausea to be intolerable."

Molly sighed in relief as Sherlock pulled the blanket over her and went in search of the bucket and tablet, when Sherlock returned with the pill Molly took it gratefully and drifted into sleep shortly after, waking only briefly when Sherlock climbed in several hours later and curling around her protectively.

When the sun began to make it's way across the sky Molly woke, she could feel Sherlock curled up, his arm draped over her, the weight of it a comfort, she didn't feel nauseous for which she was grateful, she'd been nauseous off and on since he'd left, at one point she'd almost put it down to psychosomatic stress due to missing him, she'd found that thought vaguely embarrassing.

Sherlock's theory made sense, she hadn't noticed, but she had only had a light period when she was last due, which could have easily been implantation bleeding. This month she still hadn't had her period, but as she found her periods to be erratic during stressful times she hadn't worried, - worrying times such as your husband going away to Egypt on a ten.

Panic set in, _Pregnant? I can't be pregnant, we haven't been married long enough_. Molly tried to remember how he had seemed last night, his demeanour hadn't really given her a clue, he'd simply been worried and curious?

Sherlock's voice startled her. "Molly," his hand moved up over her waist and smoothed her hair, "Why would I be angry that my wife is having my baby?" His hand made its way back down the path it had travelled and danced across her flat stomach.

Molly sighed in relief, happiness taking up residence where the panic had been. She turned so she could look at him, his smile was playful as he teased, "We need to fatten you up like a Christmas ham young lady."

"Hey!" Molly punched his arm lightly, "Git," her smile gave her away, before it changed to a grimace.

"Molly? Is it your stomach? I kept some extra tablets last night from Mrs Hudson, and then if you write out a script I can pick up more."

Molly smiled weakly in thanks, "They make me so _tired_ Sherlock."

"So rest my love, you're making a tiny person, _our_ tiny person, I'd say that makes resting mandatory." Sherlock got up to get some water and another tablet.

Molly was lying back looking a little grey, breathing thick and slow, she attempted a smile for Sherlock when he came flying through the door looking victorious, water and tray of pills held aloft.

Molly lay not moving, she found even the tiniest movement could set off a fresh wave of nausea, her eyes followed Sherlock, desperately hoping that he would understand and open the water and pop the pill to be ready for her.

Sherlock approached the bed slowly and gingerly sat next to her so he wouldn't upset her balance, he held the water out in one hand and in the other he had the Maxalon tablet, her little circular saviour.

Molly took the tablet, gave Sherlock back the water and lay back to wait out the twenty minutes minutes lead time. Sherlock lay carefully down next to her, making as little movement as possible, he watched as Molly's eyes started flickering and rolling back, clearly the maxalon was making her tired again.

"Do you need me to call you out at work? Are you on today?"

Molly's voice was a croak, "I took the week off, I thought I must've had a terrible bug, walking around makes vomit, when I lie down it's not as bad." Her face was a study in guilt.

Sherlock snuggled next to her, rubbing light circles on her stomach, "Molly, don't feel guilty over something you have no control over, your body at rest in the first trimester is working as hard as my body would be climbing Everest."

Molly raised an eyebrow at him, skeptical not about the information - Sherlock would never arm himself with incorrect facts - no the question on her lips was more one of why, why would he have that information so readily at his fingertips?

Sherlock watched micro expressions flash across her face, coupled with how well he knew Molly he was able to deduce her thoughts, he sucked in a breath, his voice was low and tinged with embarrassment when he spoke. "I had hoped that you may be willing to start a family sooner rather than later."

Molly's mouth dropped, "Is that why we had no condoms on your birthday?"

Sherlock looked aghast at her accusation, " _No_! No, I really thought there would be some in John's bathroom, I wouldn't trick you Molly, I didn't think I'd need to, I thought we both nearly there. Are you…unhappy?"

Molly let her head roll toward him on the pillow so she could look at him properly, "No! Sherlock, I'm honoured to be having a baby with you, if I believed in soul mates I would believe you were mine, but you do so love your experiments."

Sherlock's expression was gentle and full of wonder, he wasn't a believer in soul mates himself but he more than understood the sentiment she was trying to convey. "Not on you Molly, never on you, although, it would be a fine idea for me to try some non chemical treatments for nausea..?"

"I'd like that Sherlock," Molly lay her head on his arm feeling all was peaceful in the world. As soon as she felt well she'd take a blood test, although she herself was certain, her mother would want numbers and dates.

"Sherlock Holmes is going to be someone's father, look out world. No more fighting sentiment for you now," she snorted out a laugh, 'Mycroft too, Uncle Myc!"

Sherlock chuckled with her at the image of the ice man holding a baby scowling and saying something derogatory only to be wrapped around that same babies pinky scarcely moments later.

They lay together talking and making plans long after Molly's nausea had lessened to a more tolerable level, they talked about their thoughts and ideas for child raising and found to their delight that they had rather the same views on the best child rearing practices.

In the whirlwind of romance after Moriarty's twin had been captured, emotions had ran high, Sherlock had finally declared his love, managed to convince Molly that he was indeed husband material and they had married, six short months ago.

There had been none of the talks that sensible couples prided themselves on having prior to taking such a leap, even the fact of how the pregnancy had come about was sheer folly.

Sherlock's birthday had been a great excuse – Molly thought – to get everyone to Baker Street to have a knees up, for once – miracle of all miracles, - Sherlock didn't complain, he loved to dance and he loved to show off.

It was a gorgeous night, Molly had strung fairy lights and Chinese lanterns throughout. after everyone left Sherlock had held his hand out to Molly and asked her if she would do him the honour of giving him this dance, she had accepted and he'd pulled her in close for a slow, sensual dance.

Of course that led to kissing and kissing led to touching only to find there was no protection in the house, the romance – and alcohol - that night had made them reckless.

Molly had convinced herself, – alcohol fuelled delusion – that her chances of pregnancy from one night, even if that night happened to be excessively energetic were very slim. Sherlock on the other hand, welcomed the thought of Molly's body blooming with his child.

Both thoughts had delivered the same outcome, Molly was now pregnant. As the night bore on they found themselves more and more excited at the thought that were about to embark on another journey together, that was the most important aspect for both of them, that they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hope you guys liked it..
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr?](sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com) I have posted a little preview of a sorcerer/sherlolly au I'm writing for my darling sherlockian87/thesecitystreets.. search the tag MaybeItsJustMyType writes -Its called the Cure or the Kill and chapter one is not too far off!


End file.
